


Girlfriend?!?!

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course there were rumors. It was inevitable when a group of people in their early to late teens get together, specially for the insei who rarely get opportunities to interact with others of their age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend?!?!

Of course there were rumors. It was inevitable when a group of people in their early to late teens get together, specially for the insei who rarely get opportunities to interact with others of their age. There was the will-they or won't-they issue about Iijima and Nase, where Isumi figured as part of the rumors for a few weeks before he went off to China. There were also jokes when Ochi started hanging out with Honda, but that was quickly overshadowed by Komiya spotting Shindou with a pretty girl in Shibuya the other weekend. 

Komiya texted Fuku, who passed it on to Waya, who sent an email to Isumi. Isumi messaged Nase over chat. By the next insei session everyone knew, and the word girlfriend had been bandied about, and they hushed when Shindou cheerfully greeted them in the rest area. Unfazed, Shindou walked up to Waya and asked, "So, what's up?"

Waya blinked and thought hard. Shindou knew the insei gossip network had something. "Oh, they were talking about Isumi. Uh, Isumi emailed Nase about stuff in China." 

"Cool. Did your lookalike beat him already?"

Waya started shouting at Shindou, who laughed as he looked up the match listings for the day. Fuku came in, and Shindou left Waya long enough for Nase to send a message.

`So who was Shindou with the other day?`

Waya replied: `Dunno yet. Fuku might know more.`

The phone beeped again: `Ochi's eavesdropping on them. He says Shindou's talking about someone named Akari.`

`Shindou'll notice Ochi. Send someone else!`

`I'll try to listen in too.`

Let it be known that the insei gossip network was thorough with their scoops. So Fuku, who was facing Shindou that morning, chatted about and got Shindou to mention that yes, Akari was his childhood friend, and she was checking out the new stuff in the stores, which was why they ended up in Shibuya shopping. Nase emailed the news, and they chalked the whole thing to wishful thinking. That was until Waya saw Shindou smile about whatever text he got. 

"Is that from your girlfriend?" he teased. And Shindou's smile turned into a grin as he nodded. 

"We're meeting up later!"

And the insei rumor mills cranked up again. Honda volunteered to follow Shindou to the Touya salon to see if he'd go anywhere else afterwards, planning to do surveillance in shifts with Komiya and Iijima. Waya decided not to join in the fun though, because he'd been super-sneaky and saw who the text message came from while Shindou was in the bathroom, and he knew Shindou was not going anywhere except to the Touya salon. To meet his girlfriend, in a manner of speaking.


End file.
